1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic game apparatus, and, more particularly, to such apparatus comprising both pinball and video games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Designers of electronic games constantly strive to provide innovations to continue the interest of the public in playing such games. In the case of pinball games, new drop-target and roll-over switch designs and new game strategies in general have been developed for attracting players and continuing the high interest in pinball. Recently, there have been proposals to innovate the playfield itself in an attempt to provide new attractions to the pinball player.
Video games are also available in the marketplace and have gained a substantial amount of popularity. Video games include a cathode ray tube (CRT) which provides the playfield for the game. Typical video games display a number of targets on the CRT which are engaged by a video ball, which is under the control of the player.
No known game apparatus has combined the features of pinball and video into a single game. This novel and useful result is provided by the present invention.